panem_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Willow Portshore
Willow Portshore is a 21-year-old Capital Resident formerly from District 4. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Willow Laurette Portshore was born on May 21 to Gunnar and Lainey Portshore in District 4. Gunnar was a previous games winner and was an extremely wealthy fisherman and swimmer. Lainey was a beautiful capital resident who had a fascination with water. Willow was raised to be part of the career pack, so Gunnar started to train Willow at the tender age of 2. She was first taught how to swim, then how to catch fish, then how to wield a trident. By the time she was 5, Willow was extremely skilled. She was very agile and tiny, so she was able to dodge things easily. When she was just 6, Willow's father became the mayor of District 4. The family became even wealthier, and Willow got everything she wanted. But the year before Willow's first reaping, when Willow was only 11, the rebellion started. Willow doesn't remember most of it, but she did remember he father and mother fighting for their freedom against the Capital, and her mother going down fighting. After her mother died, Willow became very sorrowful and would cry for days. She slowly fell into depression. The only thing that would get Willow out of depression was water. Everyday she would venture out to the lake near her home and just watch the colorful fish swim in it, or this children play in it. It would bring Willow joy everyday to see the water or be in the water. When she was 14, her father was promoted from mayor to a very high-end job in the Capital. The whole family moved, and Willow was taken away from her beloved water. Willow slowly fell back into depression and would barely speak to her father or siblings. She refused to wear Capital clothing, and was a rebel. Her father was never around to see Willow's behavior, and her siblings never said anythig to their father afraid that their sister would get punised for only being depressed. She still is depressed and is looking for a way out of her depression. Personality Willow used to be a bit of a passive-agressive person, and she was pampered and showered with gifts. In other words, when she was a child she was a spoiled brat. After the rebellion and her mother's death, Willow became more quiet and shy. She is a very depressed person, who struggles with being happy. She loves the water, and being around water makes her feel comfortable and at home. She is notorious for her rebellious attitude. Appearance Willow is extremely beautiful. She has tan skin and hazel-green eyes, like her mother. After her mother died, Willow cut 11 inches of her wavy blonde hair off. Many men fall for her, but Willow never sees this because of her depression. She has a soft voice, and a few freckles. She usually smiles, but just to hide her pain. Abilities/Traits/Accomplishments *Willow is a vey good swimmer. *Willow has a special connection with water. *Willow is extremely agile. *Willow is good at catching fish. *Willow's family is very wealthy, *Willow is extremely depressed. *Willow is very beautiful. Family Chris-Hemsworth.jpg|Gunnar, 39, Willow's father 92045.jpg|Lainey, Deceased, Willow's Mother WillowSierra.jpg|Sierra,11, Willow's Little Sister WillowWren.jpg|Wren, 16, Willow's Sister WillowLaurel.jpg|Laurel, 16, Willow's Sister WillowGreer.jpg|Greer, 15, Willow's Brother Gallery Willow2.jpg Willow3.jpg Willow4.jpg Willow5.jpg Willow6.jpg Willow7.jpg Willow8.jpg Willow9.jpg Willow10.jpg Willow11.jpg Willow12.jpg Willow13.jpg Willow14.jpg Willow15.jpg Willow16.jpg Category:Former District 4 Resident Category:Capital Resident Category:Female Category:Adult Category:Panem Citizen Category:Twenty-One Category:LivvyLove17